Interfaces for software used by computing devices, such as personal computers, laptops, tablets, gaming devices, and phones, are increasing usage of speech recognition, and the demand for high quality in automated audio to textual content is also increasing. Machine algorithms have been used for speech to text conversion, but such algorithms often generate text with errors.